Molluck
The boss of bosses, and the supreme representative of the Magog Cartel, Molluck the Glukkon was head of Rupture Farms 1029. Molluck was completely obsessed with success, the Glukkon way. Single-minded and highly intelligent, he was the head of his class and loyal to the family in every way. He was devoted and a true believer in the pursuit of wealth. No matter how bad things had become, he would pull it out. Even though disaster had struck and his small empire had crumbled, his belief system would not budge. No odd disaster or mishap could bend the determination of such an obsessed and driven individual. Attractive by Glukkon standards, he walked on his hands like most Executive Class Glukkons, and had awful cigar breath. (Above info obtained from The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004 ) Background Molluck was one of the most powerful Glukkons in Mudos with the rank of Big Cheese. He was the CEO of both Rupture Farms and SoulStorm Brewery. Molluck was praised by his colleagues for his successful business life. When his beloved business began to fall due to the scarcity of Scrabs and Paramites, he decided to turn his attention to the Mudokon slave laborers from his slaughterhouse, Rupture Farms. Eventually, a former Mudokon janitor named Abe managed to shut down RuptureFarms after liberating all ninety-nine of the factory's Mudokon slaves. During Abe's attempt to leave the factory's premises, he was captured by Molluck's Slig henchmen. Molluck met Abe face to face after being captured and planned to watch his gruesome execution which was abruptly canceled when a group of freed Mudokons commenced in a chant that created a storm over RuptureFarms. The storm sent a bolt of a pulse of electricity that surged throughout the factory incapacitating Molluck. Abe was then brought to safety by a Mudokon shaman known as Big Face who teleported into Abe's holding cell to rescue him. Speculation on Molluck's Whereabouts Molluck appeared to have been incinerated when the bolt of electricity (created by the spiritual Mudokons of Monsaic Lines) struck him only moments after sending Abe to his execution. There have been rumors that Molluck survived the lightning strike which incapacitated him and left him with severe burns. Upon awaking from his state of unconsciousness, he fled RuptureFarms and went into hiding. The Magog Cartel allegedly found Molluck alive and plan to have him put on trial. If found guilty by Lady Margaret, he will be shot for his inability to contain a Mudokon uprising and for the loss of two highly‐profitable Glukkon companies. personality and traits Molluck is psycopathic, manipulative, heartless, and will manipulate you and stab you in the back without a single qualm.Unlike glukkons in the second game, molluck is taken very seriously, and is an extremely dangerous and competent bad guy. Molluck is also a very calm, level-headed, and resourceful businessman, rarely losing his cool. Greedily motivated to earn money any way he can, he slaughters all the wildlife he can get his greedy mitts onto, and doesn't think twice about killing the sentient mudokons as well. Slaughter and genocide are all second nature to molluck. This vile and deadly big bad, however, comes to a comical demise, as it is revealed he is actually a scrawny weakling under his suit, symbolizing the fact his power is nothing more than an illusion. Without a trusty sllig at his side, he is utterly helpless. Gallery Appearances *''Abe's Oddysee (First Appearance)'' *''Abe's Exoddus (Mentioned Only)'' *''Munch's Oddysee (Mentioned Only)'' *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' * Abe's Oddysee: New n' Tasty Trivia *''Molluck'' was the first Glukkon ever introduced in the Oddworld franchise. *Molluck was allegedly 48 years old at the time of his disappearance. *Molluck was also the first Glukkon who was revealed with his strange hind-like hands *Compared to the other Glukkons Molluck seems to be a very serious, intimidating and Ruthless individual. *His favorite cigars were Surprisingly Swisher Sweet brand stogies. *His physical appearance, voice, and even his slaughter house lair is somewhat similar to the version of dr robotnik from the 1993 cartoon. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Leader Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Deceased Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Rich Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Dictator Category:Slavedrivers Category:Hegemony Category:Stalkers Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dark Lord Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Addicts Category:Hungry Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Polluters Category:Oppressors Category:Mass Murderer Category:Obsessed